


New Room

by PenguinLover1098



Series: Ask Percy! [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098





	New Room

For Percy

PenguinLover1098: How do you feel about a new room?

Percy: I liked my old room...  
PenguinLover1098: You're getting a new one  
Percy: It's my sister isn't it  
PenguinLover1098: Yep! You get two blue cookies for getting that right  
Percy: Normally I'd be excited. And I'm not. WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME  
Leo: You're becoming the middle child. Congratulations! You will now feel half the world's pain  
Percy: *pouts*  
Sally: You'd better wipe that pout off your face before I ground it off  
Percy: You can't keep grounding me for my face  
Sally: Watch me  
Poseidon: Both of you better watch it before I make a tidal wave and wash some sense into you two  
Percy,Sally: He/she started it  
Percy: You grounded me for my face

PenguinLover1098: I'll think of another chapter while I stop them from killing each other. Bye!


End file.
